Instinct or Heart
by Tamashii no ookami
Summary: This is a fic based off of bleach will be action/romance with a new charcter at the center, one of the main romance characters is Halibel x Tamashii. And if you like please review, follow and comment the more you do the better inspiration ill get.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I thought up of, you might like you might not. First of all it is bleach but I'm adding a new character. And the pairing will be Hallibel x Tamashii (Ookami no Tamashii) which translates into soul of wolf. And I'll tell you this now his Bankai is ichigos with a little variation and ichigos will be different. And also Hallibel probably won't appear till later on.

Tamashii= soul

Speech "I'll put you down!"

Thoughts 'just you wait'

(Disclaimer I don't own bleach)

Now to the story!

(Unknown location

Eleven years in the past)

"How weak, you wish to protect but you lay there in your own pool of blood" said the man as he took several steps forward " now watch as I take the life of the one person who loves an cares about you" the said ."Tamashii no Ookami" he said with a smirk "how ironic because of your Tamashii(soul) Ill be taking hers."

( Karakura Town present time)

Tamashii woke up in a cold sweat, he thought to himself, ' that dream... how pitiful I was.' As he got up he took a quick look around his single room apartment it wasn't much to look at no real furniture or decorations other than his bed and nightstand. "man I hate having to get up and go to school." He stood and got ready for school anyways.

(Side Street)

"Hi I'm Ookami no Tamashii I'm 16 I stand at 5ft 11in and I have white scraggly hair and a scar that reaches from my right eye brow down through my right eye and ends about an inch or two under my eye, although I still have both my eyes I keep my right closed at all times and why, is my business only... And i have special spiritual powers, in this world there are 2 basic types of beings those who are whole which are in turn good soul who haven't passed on or have transformed into soul reapers, and those who are hollows, beings who have been said to be corrupt and feed on the souls of not only humans and soul reapers but also other hollows, and I can see these spiritual beings and...I can fight these spiritual beings ." Tamashii was walking down the road as he saw his friend stomping some yankees(delinquents) into the pavement. "Now are one of you shits going to replace the flowers" Ichigo said with a devious smirk. "Aaahhh he's going to kill us... We will" the yankees said while running away at great speeds. 'Damn shity people' Ichigo thought as he picked up the broken flower vase" they're gone now" as he said that a small transparent girl appeared "thank you" she said. Ichigo had his usual glare on, he turned and looked away "your welcome, and be careful" he said while walking off. Tamashii upon seeing the girl disappear started to gain on Ichigo "Oi Ichigo who were you talking too?" he said in a monotone acting like he couldn't see spiritual beings (Tamashii is hiding the fact he has spiritual pressure). As Ichigo turned to face him "O it's nothing really" he said while scratching the back of his head. "Then let hurry and get to school" Tamashii said. "Fine" Ichigo replied.

End of first chapter

Sorry it's short but I don't feel like writing anymore tonight and there will be a time skip


	2. Chapter 2

Ps (I don't own bleach)

This is important to the story, read!

There has been a time skip so think of the regular anime/manga action all the way to where Ichigo finds rukia after she ran away. But also remember that Ichigo doesn't know Tamashii has any power and that Tamashii has been watching Ichigo through all his battles incase it was necessary to intervene

(Tamashii point of view)

"Urahara let me take them out ill make quick work of the captains in there sealed forms"he said. "No... I know you don't like seeing the people you care about being hurt, but Ichigo learns best by doing... let them crush him so that I can rebuild him in a true soul reaper."

(Ichigos side)

Byakuya Kuchiki delivered his final blows to Ichigo. 'Impossible I couldn't even see him move... No I don't even have the energy to Stand its draining, shit damn damn damn' Ichigo thought as he fell to the ground. As the captain of squad 6 sheathed his zanpakuto Ichigo called out and asked "what will happen to rukia" Byakuya then said "she will be charged with her crimes and sentenced to death, but do not worry you will be long dead before she is" then he called to his subordinate "Renji open the senkaimon." "...Yes sir" he said. As Renji open the passage to soul society Ichigo looked on in horror as the soul reapers walked through the gate and as they did he caught one last glimpse of Rukias saddened eyes then he gave one last scowl before his body and mind could no longer maintain itself and passed out.

(Tamashii & Urahara)

"Urahara, are you really going to go through with this I mean... soul society is the home of the soul reapers. Can they really obtain the power to defy the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in order to save Rukia Kuichiki" Urahara replied with a simple smirk on his face and then said "You of all people should know the power of determination to get back up after having someone you care about is suffering in front of you. He will regain his powers and he will challenge the very people who stand at the top of soul society." Tamashii turned around and started to walk off but not before he said "fine. But you'd better train him well or he'll die." "Of course" Urahara said as his eyes were shadowed over by his hat.

(Urahara shop next day)

Ichigo was slowly falling back into reality which was much better than the dreams he had of rukia getting executed. As he was waking he noticed his head was bandaged over his eyes so he started feeling around and as he did his hand caught something round and firm he gave it a squeeze but then suddenly he heard someone make a sound and quickly pulled the wrapping off his eyes and saw what he was groping and her the person talk " Mr. Kurosaki you might like admiring my body, but I don't let anybody touch without at least buying me dinner" Tessai said in his deep manly voice while blushing. Ichigos eyes widened and as they did he through Tessai through a wall while mumbling "damn annoying bastards" then the door slid open as it did Tessai shot into a formal sitting position and Urahara stepped in and with his fan In front of his face and closed eyes said "now, now Ichigo don't let your blood flow down your body to fast or you might bleed out." As the statement ended Urahara was kicked in the face sending him out the door and on his butt as Urahara was rubbing the newly acquired red spot on his face Ichigo said "I'm not gay you son of a bitch!" As Urahara stood up his face got serious "Ichigo, rukia was taken" he said. "I know" Ichigo said as he looked down remembering her face as she was taken, he was ashamed 'how can I even be called a friend I I couldn't even protect her' he thought. Urahara spoke up and Ichigo turned to him as he spoke " I let you challenge them so you could feel the gap between you and the captains, but you can still save her" Ichigo just looked away as he said " I... I can't my powers are gone" as Ichigo finished a smirk came upon Urahara face "you are right you lost the powers Rukia gave you... But not your own powers" his grin getting even bigger as Ichigos eyes widened, then spoke again" but for me to help you get your powers back you have to agree to my conditions" Ichigo then said with all of his resolve back "Anything." "There's really only one, and that is after I restore your powers you must accept my training. Now that you know that come back in 5 days and prepare for the end" he said while smiling.

Ok that's it for this chapter... And I have to say that I admire any fanfic writer who can write really Lon chapters and story's with 200k words, and please review, comment, and follow. O and sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm not good at it. so please someone help and be my beta reader and help with story cause this is my first fanfic attempt.

And in the words of Gin "Bye Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I don't own bleach)

Read below it important to story

Sorry about this but there's going to be another time skip because in all honesty who wants to hear the same stuff as in the manga/anime so basically all that's happened is Urahara and Yoruichi have trained the gang and told them that the senkaimon will open up in a 7 days.

(3 days till senkaimon opening)

Tamashii was strolling down the street thinking about the conversation Urahara and him had the previous day.

(Flashback)

"Tamashii you shouldn't go with Ichigo to soul society… If they find out who you are and you're past they with react with full strength. Even with the training they've all received they are little stronger than seated officers they won't be able to handle soul society's captains yet, but for them that's a plus in a way they will not be considered a serious threat when they first arrive… but you if they find out who you are they will not hold back and will attack with tenacity until everybody is crushed."

(End flashback)

"shit, this is to troublesome, what to do, what to do" Tamashii asked himself. "Oi Tamashii-san who you talking to?" Orihime asked as her, Chad, Ishida, and Ichigo walked up beside him. "No one" he said in his usual monotone voice. This time Ichigo spoke and said they wanted to talk "what about" Tamashii asked, "it's more of a matter that I want to speak to you alone about" Tamashii let out a sigh and said "fine let's take a walk" so they left the group and took a quite walk down the street. Ichigo spoke up and said "Tamashii you're my best friend so I wanted to tell you something important…it's hard to say what's happening exactly but a friend of mine is in danger and Chad, Orihime, Ishida, and I are going to go help her over summer and there a big chance we will not return home safely" Ichigo finished his statement in a distressed manor. It got quite for a minute. Tamashii looked up at the moon and just stared for a couple minutes before saying one sentence "If you find something worth protecting.. then it's worth dying for, so do not let your will falter" as he finished he started walking away and said in a confidante tone "I'll see you later Ichigo" "thank you" Ichigo whispered to himself and turned to go home.

(Day of senkaimon opening)

Ichigo and the others were waiting in Urahara underground training ground as Urahara was finishing up the ceremony. As he was finishing the air pressure was rising causing wind to form and was blowing back the group as they waited and it just vanished as if nothing happened soon showing the gate to the frontline of their battle ground. Tamashii was sitting back hiding his spiritual pressure from his friends he just watched as Urahara jumped down when he landed he looked back then focused onto the kids& cat standing in front of him. He suddenly got serious as he looked at them "once you enter into here you will be on your way to soul society, and as doing so making an enemy of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, so as of know it's not too late to change your minds and give up" and for some reason Tamashii lost his cool and let his tongue slip "Urahara you know better to question a warriors decision and resolve to go into battle!" he said in an anger tone but as he finished he was met with shocked expressions from everyone. "What the fuck why are you here Tamashii!" Ichigo yelled, Tamashii took a second to breath then said "I'm here to help my best friend protect someone dear to him" Tamashii then walked forward as he looked at Ichigo and as he did Ichigos anger seemed to fade and he mutter "thank you" by then Tamashii was standing in front of the group as he looked at the gate 'fool that's what true friends are for, no matter the circumstances friends stand together… forever don't forget that" Tamashii said with a smirk as the group started to walk forward to fall instep Urahara and Tamashii had a conversation of the mind just by trading glances. 'Tamashii like I told them once you step through there there's no going back.. and it's even more dangerous for you' Urahara thought to Tamashii, 'it does not matter my decision is made if I'm to die tomorrow then so be it as long as I have followed my own path all the way' Tamashii thought to Urahara. As Ichigo and the rest fell into step with Tamashii, Urahara looked down but as he did a proud smile formed on his face, then with a loud thundering voice he said "GO FORWARD, and defy the world" and they all stepped into the dark tunnel and it closed behind them.

That's it for this chapter

So that's 3rd chapter in 2 days so hope you all enjoyed. Please follow comment and review this is my first story and id like some feedback on how I'm doing And ou can reveven or comment even if your not a member. Also I want my chapters to be lonare and I'm sure you people would want them longer also so it might be a day or two before adding a new chapter

Ps like I've said before I suck at grammar and spelling so need a beta reader if anyone's willing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Don't own bleach and do not receive money from story)

As Tamashii and the others were running through the senkaimon the ground started to rumble violently. As the rumbling continued the discovered the source of it all. Ichigo was the first to speak up" Oi what the hell is that thing" he said shocked, Yoruichi then spoke up " that is the cleaner it does as its name suggests and rids this world of anything in its path" she said in a hurried tone, then Ichigo in a confidant tone said "I'll ta.." " YOU FOOL, if you even touch it, it will be all over for have to run now!" Yoruichi yelled and took off running. As they were running Tamashii looked back ' shit, it's gaining on us we won't make it to the exit before it consumes us' he thought but then yelled to the others "run ahead ill slow it down for you to make it out" and he suddenly stopped, Ichigo was about to say something before Yoruichi did first" be careful" Tamashii then turned towards her with a big grin on his face and said " hmpf, don't worry" as he was turning to face the cleaner he unsheathed his 2 zanpakuto from his back, the cleaner was storming toward him at quite high speeds he raised his sword and as he swiped down with tremendous speed and power he spoke"kaze no katta( wind cutter) and as the wind shot down through the tunnel and colided with the cleaner the tunnel rummbled and tremored violently as the wind took on the train 'it will only hold it for a few seconds at most i must go now' Tamashii then turned to see his friends exiting the senkaimon, he shunpoed and in the blink of and eye Tamashii was staring at the world of soul reapers as he was gliding through the air he spotted his friends and landed close by. "Oi Tamashii how in the hell did you stop that thing" Ichigo shouted Tamashii replied with his normal monotone voice " I didn't, I mearly slowed it down enough for our escape" Ishida was eyeing Tamashii trying to figure out how he had the power to stop... slow something that even worried Yoruichi, but Ishida gaze didn't go unnoticed by Tamashii he then spoke up " don't forget why we came here" and as the last words rolled out of his mouth everyone gazed at seireitei.

(Somewhere in soul society)

"Aizen-sama it's been reported that that he was able to pass through precipice world" the dark skinned man named Tousen said, "thank you for your report" Aizen said, then took a deep breath "it's about to get interesting"

(Back with Tamashii)

Yoruichi simply sweat dropped at the sight in front of her, Ichigo flailing around on the ground like a child haveing a temper tantrum while Tamashii just sat on top of him as if he was sitting on a comfy chair."Let go of me dammit" Ichigo said as he struggled to get lose" it's right there, the soul reapers home turf" Ichigo stated "I know" Tamashii said with his monotone voice "THEN GET THE HELL OFF ME DAMNIT!" Ichigo yelled while trying to throw Tamashii off him, Tamashii then said "..." "..." "No" and Ichigo got even more pissed at that simple answer, when there goal was right in front of them. "Why not damnit!" Ichigo said as he laid on the ground, Tamashii took a breath and answered with all seriousness "because..." after that Ichigo blew up with anger he by now obtained a crazy grin and eye twitch on his face and said "when I get up I'm going to kick your ass" Tamashii just closed his eyes and sighed while Orihime was trying to calm Ichigo, chad and Ishida just sweat dropped at how they were acting so carefree in enemy territory, and Yoruichi just face palmed then she spoke up "Ichigo I think Tamashii might have the right idea of not attacking head on, although his detainment antics are a little... Different, Tamashii weren't you thinking that we should all just think this all out right, and that why you detained him?" as she finished Tamashii grinned " nope, I just wanted to sit for a sec and catch my breath" as he stood up Yoruichi and the rest just face planted, and while Ishida, chad, and Yoruichi stood up (Orihime just watched) Tamashii spoke up "we'll all attack separate gates of the seireitei in teams" Tamashii stopped for a slow breath then finished "team 1 is Ichigo, team 2 Ishida and Orihime, team 3 chad, and team 4 will be me, and Yoruichi can go with any team she feels like going with" but Tamashii wasn't finished his voice got cold and dark "when you enter battle, throw out any emotion and listen to your instincts that tell you to survive and...kill" he said eyes dark and void of emotion, everyone got serious and ready for battle. Ichigo spoke up now that they were ready to attack "Ill take west gate" Ishida was up next " me and Orihime will take north" now it was chads turn " I got south gate" he said, Tamashii spoke up "I will demolish the east gate" he said with coldness in his voice, "and I'll follow Tamashii" Yoruichi said as she hopped on his shoulder, "ok let's do this" ichigo said and they all dispersed.

(With Tamashii and Yoruichi)

As they were headed towards the east gate Yoruichi decided to end the silence " Tamashii why have everyone attack different gates?" Yoruichi said in a whispered tone Tamashii responded "because Ichigo an the others may be trained in fighting but there instincts are dull and it will be there undoing someday they have not seen real warriors who are trained and will kill the instant they find an opening" Tamashii them asked his own question "why would you come with me of all the other why not back up chad or protect Orihime" he asked "Because you worry me" she answered with all honesty. When the conversation was finished they continued running at fast speeds to the east gate.

(west gate Ichigo vs Jidanbo)

As Ichigo stood toe to toe with the giant call Jidanbo. Jidanbo spoke up "hey small fry lets make this quick so I can go polish my axes" Jidanbo then pulled his axes out of his garb and in an Instant jumped forward to attack, Ichigo was caught unprepared and barely managed to pull his zanpakuto out to counter the axes, and Jidanbo kept coming, swinging his axes hard and fast at Ichigo and ichigo was quickly losing ground to the big man. ' damnit, what is this I can find an opening!' Ichigo thought to himself as jidanbo kept up his assault then ichigo dodge a massive swing 'there it is and opening under his shoulder after he swings' ichigo then prepared himself he dodged again and went in to slash but as he stepped forward he was met with the back end of the axe head, "hahaha ryoka, "your not fighting hollows anymore do not think I would leave an opening like that unprepared without a counter attack" Ichigo's eyes widened 'damnit' he though he then had a sudden thought "hey jidanbo" he paused for a second then continued " I have a person that is important to me that needs my help, and your in my way so I have a quick question why do you guard this gate killing anyone who would attempt to enter the seireitei?" Jidanbo laughed and said "i have no reason lile yours, but my reason is much simpler, why i do this is because it is my job" as he finished ichigo closed his eyes and spoke up " I may not be able the throw away all my emotion like tamashii and fight to kill anyone in my path... But I won't lose to anyone that stands in my way especially someone with such a weak reason to fight, so now I'm going to crush you!" His eyes then opened with a strong resolve shown in them, and jidanbo charged again Ichigo didn't counter he just stood there and waited as the axes came down he jumped up over top the first swing then the second swing came from over top Ichigos head but as it came close Ichigo span in midair dodging the sencod attack and grabded jidanbos arm and sent a kick to his face, the force cracked the ground and as the kick hit its peek in strength he let go of jidanbos arm, as he did jidanbo shot back an crashed into the gate craking it but it did not break, jidanbo said "how... how did you just get this strength" Ichigo look at him "because I wish to protect" and as Ichigo replied jidanbo fell back and collided with the already weakened gate and as he fell onto it the gate gave way and broke apart. Ichigo stepped over jidanbo simply saying " sorry" and took his first look at the home of the soul reapers.

guess I lied lol still released a new chapter today, please review, comment, and I STILL NEED A BETA READER! Well night people.


End file.
